It is well-known in the prior art to include an angle blade assembly that is attached to a frame of a work machine. In most instances, it is preferable that the angle blade assembly be close to the frame of the work machine to increase stability and ease of handling. In particular, angle blade assemblies are designed to perform various functions. Therefore, it is preferable that the angle blade assembly be capable of being raised, lowered, and angled relative to the frame of the work machine to perform the various functions. For example, angle blade assemblies are designed for bulldozing a flat surface wherein material is pushed in front of the angle blade assembly. In other configurations, the angle blade assemblies are designed so that a blade of the angle blade assembly can be angled in one direction or the other with respect to its travel path, thus, directing material to one side or the other of the travel path of the angle blade assembly. Angling of the blade of angle blade assembly, in particular, has been accomplished through the use of various types of subframes connected to the frame of the work machine. Typically, the subframes are operatively associated with a pair of hydraulic cylinders attached at a first end to opposite sides of the subframe and connected at a second end to the blade. The subframe is generally pivotally mounted to the blade via a connector of suitable design so that extension and retraction of the hydraulic cylinders results in the blade pivoting about the connector.
A design disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,685 issued to John M. Moffitt on Oct. 22, 1991 utilizes an apparatus for mounting a dozer blade for vertical and angular movement relative to a frame of a wheeled implement. The mounting apparatus includes a mounting mechanism which allows the dozer blade to be mounted close to the wheels on either end of the implement. Further, the mounting mechanism permits angular movement of the blade about a generally vertical axis. The mounting apparatus includes a linearly distendable driver which extends laterally across the frame of the implement and an offset mounted linkage mechanism which improves angling moments and maximizes the driving force imparted to the blade upon extension of the driver. The linearly distendable driver and linkage mechanism operate in combination and in a closely defined area adjacent to the implement frame or effecting extended angular movement of the dozer lade. Unfortunately, the use of a linkage mechanism in conjunction with the linearly distendable driver increases the moving parts within the mounting apparatus, thereby, increasing complexity and costs. Additionally, the offset mounting of the linkage mechanism promotes unequal torque forces on opposing sides of the blade which lowers efficiency of the angling operation.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems as set forth above.